This study utilizes the physiologic rationale that antitumor agents administered by intraperitoneal (IP) route are able to attain higher local concentration and duration of exposure to tumor as compared to systemic administration. This rationale may have particular application to recurrent/persistent ovarian cancer limited to the peritoneal cavity and regional nodes. We have previously carried out a phse I trial of 177Lu- CC49 monoclonal antibody administered IP and demonstrated a safe dose of 45 mCi/m2 which produced reversible marrow suppression (major toxicity) and evidence of antitumor effects. The 177Lu isotope has some attractive characteristics as a therapeutic radioligand and CC49 is a high affinity murine antibody to a cell surface mucin (TAG-72) prominently displayed on ovarian cancer cells. It is the hypothesis of the current trial that systemic interferon administration can increase TAG-72 expression (previously demonstrated) with enhanced CC49 localization to tumor sites and that local IP administration of Taxol would be a potent radiosensitizer to enhance 177Lu antitumor effects. Taxol can also have its own chemotherapeutic antitumor effect. The patient population is women with ovarian cancer who have relapsed or been resistant to first-line therapy and who have tumor limited to the peritoneal cavity and retroperitoneal nodes, limited tumor burden and TAG-72 positive tumors. Individual groups of patients will receive interferon (rHuIFN-62') at 3 x 10(6) units on days 1,3,5, aand 7 with IP infusion of 45 mCi/m2 of 177Lu-CC49 (day 6) without Taxol. Subsequent groups of patients will examine the administration of Taxol in varying doses administered IP on day 4 with 177Lu-CC49 administered IP on day 6. Patients will be monitored for toxicity and antitumor effects with the objective of establishing an optimal phase II regimen of 177Lu-CC49 given in maximum dose (45 mCi/M2 or close to it) and the maximal tolerated dose of Taxol. Observations on immunogenicity, tumor imaging and radiation dosimetry estimates will also be made. This study will lead to a phase II efficacy study.